


Temptation is a wicked thing...

by The_Original_Dominant



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Begging, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Fantasy Fulfillment, Food Kink, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rimming, Safewords, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Swearing, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Original_Dominant/pseuds/The_Original_Dominant
Summary: “Ssssssoooo,” Crowley taunted, “what have you been up to?”Crowley was now prowling towards him and he felt completely powerless. The angel’s hole tensed around the plug again and his cock throbbed.“Oh!” Aziraphale then cleared his throat, “You know, this and that.”(Adding two more chapters to this delicious story, for those who asked if Crowley has a turn...)





	1. Crowley’s Confession

“Angel, can we talk?”

Aziraphale looked up from his book and frowned. Crowley was stood in the doorway and appeared uncharacteristically nervous.

His hands were knotted in front of him and his eyes were cast to the floor. He was also wearing his sunglasses.

This was unusual, since he stopped wearing them around Aziraphale, when the two had started dating. They realised that they had feelings for one another, shortly after the ‘not apocalypse.’

He remembered the night fondly.

A few drinks, the touch of hands, a whispered confession and before they knew it, they were snogging like...well like, men possessed. That little admission, had blossomed a beautiful relationship and it had been the best year of their lives.

The sex was good too.

The angel had never tired anything even remotely sexual, but he found himself wanting to for Crowley. Although he had manifested a penis in the past (back in the day when being naked was accepted), when he made the effort for Crowley, the demon seemed overly rejoiced.

Aziraphale recalled Crowley instructing him. Telling him how to pleasure himself and how to express desire. It was a splendid evening.

Later, his demon admitted to enjoying the idea of teaching Aziraphale about pleasure. Said it felt like love and lust combined. Like temptation.

Aziraphale shuddered at the memory.

So, it was quite the shock to see Crowley, looking worried in the doorway. He was the very image of a demon, who had done something wrong.

It must have been something pretty awful, for Crowley to be so concerned. Something that the angel deemed as terrible anyway...

Aziraphale eyes bulged, “You spilled tea on my first editions, haven’t you? I knew you’d-”

He began to get up hurriedly, but Crowley gestured him back, like he was calming a wild horse. Aziraphale paused.

“Your books are fine, angel.” Crowley said swiftly, “Everything’s fine. I just - ” He slumped, “I need to tell you something.”

Aziraphale winced and looked away sadly, “You’re leaving me.”

Crowley’s head shot up, “I am NOT!”

The angel grimaced and Crowley muttered a quick apology. The demon tried to steady his breathing.

Although angels and demons don’t need to breathe, they find themselves doing so, when they are faced with powerful emotions. Aziraphale was currently holding his.

“I love you.” Crowley declared abruptly, “I don’t ever want to leave you, angel.”

Aziraphale released his breath, “Thank goodness.”

The angel relaxed back into his chair and cradled the book he’d been reading. He observed Crowley and noted that he looked even more anxious.

He was sure his hands would be knitted together, if Crowley continued to twist and wriggle them much more. Everything was most definitely not fine.

Aziraphale set his book aside and gave him a warm smile. Crowley returned it, but the demons cheeks betrayed him, as they flushed hotly. It then dawned on the angel what was wrong.

His demon was embarrassed.

Aziraphale remembered the last time he looked like this. The night they confessed to each other. Then once more for Aziraphale’s first time, when Crowley admitted his fondness for teaching him about desire.

Love and lust combined. Temptation.

Crowley had a fantasy, which he wanted to share. Aziraphale’s smile widened.

Crowley groaned, as his angel caught on, “I shouldn’t have said anything. You’re just going to laugh.”

Aziraphale was almost bouncing with excitement, “Oh my dear, I really doubt it.”

He then patted the seat beside him and motioned Crowley closer. He shuffled over and sat next to Aziraphale. He avoided his gaze, choosing to stare at his knees instead.

Aziraphale sighed and then pulled him towards his chest. He wrapped his arms around Crowley and held him tightly.

Crowley flinched, but quickly succumbed to the embrace. Aziraphale kissed his temple, pouring all his love towards him, which made Crowley melt further.

“Dear,” He whispered gently, “what is it you need to tell me?”

The demon stiffened, but then puffed out a nervous laugh, “You won’t like it.”

“How do you know?” Aziraphale said sweetly.

Aziraphale moved his hand into Crowley’s hair and began to stroke his red hair. The demon hissed, like a cat purrs when patted in the right place.

Crowley shifted beneath the angel and hid his face into his neck. The demon brushed his lips over his throat and Aziraphale quivered.

“It’ssss sssssoo ssstttupid.” Crowley’s forked tongue tickled the angels neck, as he hissed the words into his skin.

Aziraphale made a sound of encouragement, “Tell me anyway.”

Crowley stilled. Aziraphale said nothing, but rubbed his back idly. He continued to drown the demon in his love, assuring him that he was safe and adored.

After a minute, Crowley took a deep breath.

“I - uh - had a dream. You know,” Crowley motioned, “about us.”

Aziraphale beamed knowingly, “Am I that much of a prude, that you can’t share your fantasies with me?”

Crowley faltered at that, “Well no, but this was particularly...” he paused to swallow, “wicked.”

Aziraphale shivered and suddenly he was making the effort for Crowley. ‘Wicked’, they had learned, was the angel’s trigger word. Anytime he heard that superb phrase, Aziraphale was sure to react to it.

Although he wasn’t hard, his prick was tingling to do so. The angel licked his lips and he could sense Crowley was grinning.

“I’m not opposed to...” it was Aziraphale’s turn to swallow, “desire, Crowley.”

“Hmm, well we both know that.” The demon gave a rueful chuckle, “It’s just that this was different to what we normally do.”

“Well,” Aziraphale spoke slowly, “I like change.”

“No, you don’t.” Crowley mumbled.

“I do.”

“You don’t.”

“I really do, dear.” The angel said more affirmably.

Crowley tutted, “You really don’t, angel.”

Crowley stopped their quarrel, by running his hand over Aziraphale’s chest. The angel’s eyes closed without his permission and centred on Crowley’s hand.

The demon’s hand then drifted down and played with the buttons on Aziraphale’s faded waistcoat. Aziraphale exhaled peacefully.

“Just look at your clothes, Aziraphale.” Crowley then said lovingly, “You haven’t changed your style since the fifties.”

Aziraphale bristled, “Well I can’t help what I like!”

Crowley peppered small kisses over his throat, despite his angels tone, “I know.”

Aziraphale grumbled, “I refuse to have you dress me.”

Crowley growled, “I’d rather undress you!”

He iterated his point, by licking his tongue up Aziraphale’s neck. The angel clung to him more tightly and lost himself entirely.

Crowley hummed triumphantly, before hastening to undo the buttons of his angels waistcoat and shirt. The angel’s cock was beginning to fill and grow excited for his touch.

When Crowley’s hands met Aziraphale’s skin, a whimper escaped the angels mouth. This seemed to jolt him back to the present.

A distraction. Classic Crowley.

Aziraphale forced the demon from out of his hiding place and pushed him into the sofa. Crowley grunted and his shades went askew.

The sight made the angel completely hard.

Crowley blinked, “Wha-”

Aziraphale cut him off, by pressing a leg into his lovers erection, while still holding him down. Crowley cried out at the pressure.

“You were saying about your dream?” Aziraphale said in a tender voice.

“What? Oh right...umm,” Crowley reddened and started to squirm, “We can talk about it later.”

“If you don’t tell me,” Aziraphale lifted his leg, “I won’t let you come.”

Crowley gasped and then rushed out, “Okay! Okay! I’ll tell you, just please let me-”

Crowley released a shaky sigh, as the angel placed his leg back. He also loosened his hold and allowed Crowley to rub against him. He hissed gratefully.

Aziraphale gave him a kiss on the cheek, “Go ahead, dear.”

Crowley clung to Aziraphale’s hips and panted, “Well, have you ever used a - ah - a sex aid?”

The angel tilted his head, “I told you, I never did anything before you.”

That made his demon throw back his head and moan loudly. His hips thrusted up much harder than before.

Crowley met his eyes, “Would you like to?”

Aziraphale raised a single brow.


	2. The Little Black Box

The angel stared down at the small black box with some trepidation. He was standing in front of his bed, looking awkwardly at the object on his sheets.

He didn’t know what to do next. His hands agreed, as they had manifested a life of their own and were unsure what to do with themselves.

They went from his hips, to scratching his head, to behind his back, to soothing his chest...anywhere he could touch really. Anywhere, except the box.

Perhaps he really was a prude.

When Crowley had showed Aziraphale his collection, he admitted to being slightly impressed. However, the angel turned alarmed, when Crowley revealed his expertise with all of them.

Just how much experience did Crowley have?

Aziraphale knew Crowley had been intimate before, but his knowledge for sex toys was other worldly. Crowley had been alone for so long, that he had resorted to sexual aids.

He pictured Crowley sprawled on a bed and trying out one of his toys. He imagined him writhing and moaning in pleasure. All alone. With no one to share it with.

He could understand why Crowley would want Aziraphale to try them with him, but he couldn’t help being apprehensive. This was new ground for him. For both of them really.

Crowley eased his nerves, by carefully explaining each item and expected nothing else from Aziraphale. Crowley revealed a number of dildos, vibrators, oils, binds to his angel and Aziraphale was fascinated with all of them...except for one.

The little black box.

When Aziraphale looked upon that particular item, he showed pure carnal desire. He hadn’t even looked inside, but he knew that would be his choice.

It was as if it were watching him. Like the box knew he wanted it. It was a bit like having pandora’s box pushed in front of you and yearning to know what lay within.

Angels were naturally built to turn away from temptation, unlike demons. If pandora’s box was presented to them, they’d open it without a second thought.

Crowley proved that fact, when he finally reached the little black box and opened it instantly. Only he didn’t look inside. He simply held it out for Aziraphale to peer within.

Aziraphale did. He was not disappointed.

Whatever Crowley had told him, was only half heard, as he became infatuated with the object. He had made his decision.

Crowley was overjoyed by this and he heartily divulged a fantasy for them to try. Aziraphale was more than willing to partake in it.

Although now it began to worry him. He had the toy for a week now and it had remained exactly where he left it. Unopened and in the middle of Aziraphale’s bed.

He couldn’t bring himself to look at it again. He felt dirty for owning it, but it still haunted his every thought.

What would it feel like? What if it was too big? What if he lost it and someone came upon it?

Despite not needing to visit his bedroom, he suddenly felt drawn to it. Occasionally he’d pass the room and glance at the box, or suddenly begin tidying and just glare straight at it.

In that time, Crowley didn’t bring it up again. He wanted Aziraphale to take his time, but to inform him when he was ready. Aziraphale could take it no longer.

Today, he rang Crowley and asked him round. He could practical hear his smile over the phone, which cheered Aziraphale slightly. They agreed on a time and Crowley hung up.

Aziraphale checked the time. Thirty minutes and he’d be here.

Aziraphale needed to act now, but he was dithering. All he could do was stare and hope for something to happen. He knew it wouldn’t just walk over and do it for him, but he wished it could.

Miracles only went so far. Aziraphale groaned and buried his face into his hands.

“What am I doing?” He muffled into his palms.

He parted his fingers and peeked out. It was still there.

It was at that point, Aziraphale felt his cock. He was hard and his prick twitched painfully in his trousers.

Aziraphale snapped.

“Right, that’s it!” He shouted heatedly.

He finally got control of his hands and they went immediately to his belt buckle. He could miracle them off, but he wanted to give the filthy thing a show.

“You’re in for it now, mister...” He vowed lusciously.

When he finally undid his belt, he earnestly shucked off his trousers and underwear. Not bothering with the rest of his clothes, he went to the nightstand.

He pulled open a draw and plucked out the lubricant within. He threw it onto the bed, before pouncing on the sultry box.

He snatched up the naughty box and ripped it open. He moaned when he saw the item again and removed it with haste. He tossed the frustrating box aside and attended to the object.

It was a lovely butt plug.

Smooth to the touch, but was strangely heavy in his hand. The top was pointed slightly, which grew larger at its base. Judging from what Crowley said, (the parts he’d listen to), it would be an interesting feeling.

It was also black, like the box. Aziraphale keened and hurried on with his task.

He lathered the thing with lube, as he arranged himself properly onto the bed. He leaned his body onto the mattress and tucked his knees beneath himself, which perked his arse upwards.

He pumped his erection in a tight fist, his hips bucking into his hand. His eyes were fixed on the plug, which he held in front of him.

“You foul tempter...” He then jeered, “You sit there and tease me all week. Watching me, until I have no choice, but to yearn for you.” He broke off to moan, “Well, is this what you wanted?”

He moved his hand behind him and began to tickle the plug at his hole. He bit his lip. His nose nuzzled the sheets and his thoughts went instantly to Crowley.

He pictured the demon over him, thinking of his slim hands caressing his cock and arsehole instead. He imagined Crowley leaning in and whispering wonderfully bad things into his ear.

 _“All this fusssss over a little toy.”_ He envisioned him saying.

The angel inhaled sharply, “Please...”

He pressed the object down slightly and his hand clenched around his cock. It was good.

It was wickedly good.

He bit off a gasp, as he shallowly worked the plug into place. In and out. In and out. Over and over, until it was intolerable.

Then quite unexpectedly it slid in.

Aziraphale threw back his head and moaned. He held his cock and tried desperately not to come. He could just think his erection away, but where would be the fun in that?

He waited for his pleasure to subside. He could wait until tonight, knowing it would be worth the wait. His thoughts then went to the invading object.

It was inside him and it was glorious! What a gift his demon had given him.

As promised, the butt plug hugged his walls superbly and pressed against his prostate nicely. His fingers felt around the base, left outside his body and was glad it wasn’t too tight on his ring.

It was strangely comfortable.

After some time, he was able to think more clearly and he moved out of his position. He got up slowly, trying not to jostle the toy too much.

He turned and sat down. His breath hitched. It was going to be an interesting evening.

He waited another minute, for his vessel to calm itself, before he picked up his trousers. Once they were on, he stood up and grimaced.

It wasn’t uncomfortable, but Aziraphale knew he needed time to adjust to the intruder. He decided to pace his bedroom for a while.

The first few paces were a bit wobbly, but soon enough his body adapted to it. He then sat down again and found he was getting used to the toy.

He felt more in control than before. Even his penis was more amenable.

Satisfied, he turned to leave. However, his eyes caught sight of the mirror and was overcome with guilt.

He was an angel wearing a butt plug. He hung his head.

 _“Think of it like a new bow_ _tie.”_ He imagined Crowley would say, attempting to comfort his angel.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, but brightened all the same. He prayed his body and clothes to refreshen and filled himself with courage. When he surveyed his face again, he found himself laughing.

An angel wearing a butt plug. How humorous!

He strode out of the bedroom and headed for the stairs. He hadn’t practised those and he instantly wished he owned a bungalow. When he reached the last blessed step, he heard the door being knocked.

He smirked. Crowley.

He sauntered to the door and eased it open. Yellow eyes met blue and they froze. The two were bewitched by the other and they could only stare back at their beloved.

Then Crowley’s mouth curved and the angel smiled, like he had just discovered the sun. However, when the demon wiggled his brows, the angel’s smile wavered.

Could he tell he was wearing a butt plug?

As if receiving the message, Crowley’s eyes slithered down his body and stared unashamedly at the angel’s crotch. Aziraphale fidgeted under his intense appraisal, but his prick didn’t seem to mind at all.

Weirdly, when his cock jerked for Crowley, his pucker twitched around the plug as well. He gulped audibly and tried to hide his reaction.

However, it was too late. Crowley’s eyes had already come back to his and he was grinning broadly. It would seem he could tell.

Aziraphale swallowed.

“Well hello, angel.” He said smoothly.

The angel batted his eyes, “Hello, dear.”

The demon studied the angel face wantonly and Aziraphale felt completely entranced. His cock felt equally enthralled, as it began to harden for him. Curiously his arse fluttered again and he bit his lip yearningly.

“Temptation is a wicked thing.” Crowley said lewdly.

Aziraphale gripped the door a tad tighter, “I wouldn’t really know. You’re the expert after all.”

Crowley pouted at that, but said nothing else. The angel beckoned him inside, but Crowley was already stalking forward. His stance was predatory and hungry. He was looking at the amgel like he was suddenly prey and it made Aziraphale weak at the knees.

“Ssssssoooo,” Crowley taunted, “what have you been up to?”

Crowley was now prowling towards him and he felt completely powerless. His hole tensed around the plug and his cock throbbed.

“Oh!” Aziraphale then cleared his throat, “You know, this and that.”

Crowley had backed him against one of the bookcase and was gripping the shelves tightly, to bracket him into place. Aziraphale shrank back, but allowed his demon to trap him.

Crowley then snapped his fingers and the front door slammed behind them. Aziraphale jumped at the sound and his hole clenched in shock.

It was a thrilling sensation.

“Dear...” Aziraphale then said silently.

Crowley leaned in, “Angel...”

The demon traced his lips over Aziraphale’s, with the lightest touch. It was almost feather like in its softness, as if he were afraid to ask for more.

The angel closed his eyes at the profound tenderness and his tongue began to outline Crowley’s lips. His demon shuddered and Crowley finally plunged forward.

They moaned and panted into the heated kiss, losing themselves entirely. Aziraphale scrapped his fingers over Crowley’s scalp and he growled in response.

When Aziraphale heard the shelves creaking and splinter, from Crowley’s fingertips, he pulled away.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale berated, “I refuse to miracle another bookcase, because you can’t control yourself!”

Crowley blinked slowly. His demons hair and clothes were adorably tussled, while his lips were swollen and full from the spontaneous snog.

Aziraphale couldn’t stay cross for very long.

Crowley then ran a hand through his hair, “Sorry, just a little...” He inhaled, “excited about tonight.”

“You’re not the only one.” Aziraphale smirked.

Crowley mirrored the expression and then his hands were on his angel. They started on his cheeks, his thumbs dancing over his skin. Then they skated to his neck, before going over his shoulders.

Aziraphale hummed at the touch approvingly and Crowley continued. Then the demons hands were moving down his spine towards his rear.

His intention became clear and Axiraphale went taut.

“Cr-Crowley?” Aziraphale stammered, “Wh-What are you doing?”

Crowley tasted the angel’s cheek with his forked tongue and asked, “May I touch it?”

Aziraphale gaped. Crowley stared back. His hands had stoppd at the bottom of his back and waited for his consent.

Aziraphale let out a breath and gave a small nod, “You may.”

Crowley sighed and gratefully moved his hands further. He didn’t go straight for the toy, like Aziraphale assumed, but he instead kneaded the angel’s backside.

Crowley’s face was inches from Aziraphales and he watched for any sign of discomfort. The angel, however, merely relaxed into his warm kind palms.

Then slowly, so very very slowly, his hand moved between the angel’s cheeks. His finger found the toy and he prodded.

Aziraphale immediately felt the shame bubble up inside him and he looked away. Crowley quickly caught him, before he could shy away altogether and held him close.

He littered kisses on Aziraphale’s head and showered him in affection. Aziraphale instantly felt silly, for even allowing his guilt to take over.

They loved each other. There was no sin in that.

Crowley then tilted his angels head and placed a chaste kiss against his forehead. Aziraphale exhaled contentedly.

“We don’t have to do this.” Crowley assured him.

“I want to,” Aziraphale admitted, “I’m just a bit overwhelmed. I didn’t...you know...”

Crowley stiffened, “You didn’t come?”

Aziraphale’s eyebrows furrowed, “Was I meant to?”

Crowley groaned and kissed him hard on the mouth this time. Aziraphale was stunned for a moment, but then returned the kiss with vigour.

Their mouths battled for dominance and their tongues meshed, like fiery swords. It was so...lustful.

Aziraphale pulled away. They didn’t need to breathe, but the angel found himself needing to catch his.

“You wanted to wait?” The demon asked thickly.

“Yes,” Aziraphale disclosed solemnly, “I’d like to share it with you.”

Crowley shut his eyes, “You have no idea how good that sounds.”

He once more captured his angels lips for a scorching kiss, but it was over far too soon. When he pulled away, Crowley’s eyes were admiring Aziraphale.

“I’m so proud of you.” Crowley awed.

Not expecting the praise, Aziraphale flushed, “It was nothing really.”

Crowley beamed at him, before whispering suggestively, “Do you want to share it now?”

To make his point, Crowley’s hand shifted from the angels back to his chest. It then moved slowly down towards Aziraphale’s hard on.

The angel stilled his hand, “I can wait.”

Crowley raised his brows in surprise, “You sure?”

“Positive.” Aziraphale gave a curt nod, “I can be patient.”

The demon nodded thoughtfully, “We’ll see.”

He then gave a him one last peck on the lips, before releasing Aziraphale altogether. He stepped back a few paces and watched him with a hooded expression.

“I ordered us a take away,” Crowley then said casually, “Chinese sound good?”

“Sounds delightful.” Aziraphale beamed.


	3. Click

The angel and demon were sat opposite each other, the Chinese set between them. Rice, noodles, dumplings, spring rolls and some other familiar dishes scattered the table.

The smell was divine.

After filling their plates and settling with a glass of red wine, their eyes finally met. They were both thinking about the same thing.

The butt plug stashed inside Aziraphale.

At the same moment, they chuckled at their situation. Crowley then picked up his wine glass and Aziraphale did the same.

“To trying new things.” Crowley said evocatively.

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes distastefully, but clinked their glasses all the same. They both took a gracious sip and hummed their approval.

They then picked up their chopsticks and tucked into their dishes. Everything was excellent.

He had decided to have some pork dumplings, some fluffy rice and a little taste of the chicken chow mein. Crowley had gone for some spring rolls, peking duck and a mound of rice.

He was was certain they’d be trying everything, by the end of the meal. Along with some other things.

His hole squeezed and the angel shifted. Crowley observed the movement.

“How is it?” The demon then asked.

Aziraphale looked up, “Hmm? Oh! Lovely, dear.” He then gestured towards Crowley’s food, “How’s yours?”

Crowley blushed, “I was talking about the-”

The demon motioned with his chopsticks towards Aziraphale and the angel flustered.

“Ah, I see. Well it’s...” Aziraphale searched for the right word and then decided on, “different.”

“Good different?” Crowley queried hopefully.

Aziraphale picked up his red wine and hid his smirk into the glass, “We’ll find out, won’t we.”

The two went silent. They’re attention reverted back to their dinners and they enjoyed the peaceful environment.

Half way through eating, Aziraphale chose to try one of his dumplings. He picked it up and -

_Click._

The dumpling landed back onto the plate and the angel frowned. The butt plug had began to move. No, it was vibrating.

He glanced over at Crowley, who didn’t seem any the wiser, as he was focused on his pile of rice. Aziraphale blinked.

Should he say something? That his butt plug had unexpectedly come to life and was buzzing softly inside him. Not that he was complaining.

It was a pleasant sensation.

It wasn’t enough to really stimulate his prostate, but the feeling definitely had his pricks attention. Not that his cock ever got off from his prostate.

For some reason unknown reason, Aziraphale could never reach climax from his prostate alone. Crowley had tried a few times in the past, but it was never enough. He assumed it had something to do with being an angel.

No matter how good it was, he knew he needed to touch himself, in order to come. Maybe in heaven, they thought the human body could only climax from touching your genitals.

Oh how Aziraphale wished he could tell them otherwise, because the plug was moving rather wonderfully.

“You alright?” Crowley asked, pulling the angel of his thoughts.

Aziraphale panicked, “I’m fine!”

Crowley surveyed him, “Yeah?”

Aziraphale made an approving noise and picked up his dumpling again. This time he managed to get it to his mouth.

He chewed and allowed himself to moan silently, hoping Crowley would think he was just enjoying his food. The demon observed him a moment longer, before shrugging and going back to his dinner.

Aziraphale seized the opportunity and adjusted the semi in his trousers. He wanted to reach behind and check the toy, but he knew Crowley would probably notice that.

When he was comfortable, the angel went back to his meal. He tucked into his rice for a bit, before going in for his chow mein.

He twirled the noodles onto his sticks and -

_Click._

The chopsticks clattered onto his plate, as the buzzing intensified. Aziraphale choked.

What on Earth was going on?

The angel’s eyes went immediately to Crowley, who was already staring at him questionably. He appeared a little concerned.

“Sorry!” Aziraphale blurted out, “Butter fingers.”

Crowley squinted and gave a hum in agreement. This time the demon didn’t take his eyes off him, as he raised his wine glass and took a considerable drink.

He waited for the angel to collect his chopsticks and eat some noodles. When the angel had successfully consumed some and was toying with another dumpling, Crowley looked away.

This time the angel did reach behind and feel for the plug. Perhaps he was pushing a button or something.

He couldn’t remember Crowley mentioning it could vibrate, but it was most definitely moving. It felt amazing, but it was becoming a real distraction.

He couldn’t feel anything there, other than the buzzing it was emitting. It felt fabulous against his bundle of nerves and his cock was absolutely relishing in it.

_Click._

This time, when the plug escalated, Aziraphale hunched over and grasped at the table. His hips began to thrust sedately, on their own volition and his eyes screwed shut unconsciously.

“You ssssure you’re alright?” Crowley hissed lustfully.

Aziraphale eyes shot open and they glared at the demon. Crowley stared back innocently, but the angel could see the mischief behind his devilish eyes.

Aziraphale swallowed confusedly, “Crowley?”

Crowley then mocked surprise, “Not eating, angel? Are you full already?”

Aziraphale scowled at the pun and said nothing. Somehow the demon knew what was happening with the plug.

Was he using his powers to make the toy move?

Crowley sulked at Aziraphale’s protested silence, “I suppose I can’t tempt you to deserts then.”

The demon snapped his fingers. All the food disappeared and was replaced by a little chocolate cake.

Food was the last thing on the angels mind. His cock agreed, as it gave a useless twitch.

Aziraphale shook his head, trying to keep his voice prim, “Not hungry. I’m completely stuffed-”

“I bet you are.” Crowley said lewdly and then forked up a piece of cake, “Just one bite. Can’t hurt can it?”

He offered the small morsel to his angel and Aziraphale’s mouth salivated. He could do nothing, but obey the small request.

He opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the spoon. His eyes rolled back.

It was delicious.

It was smooth and flavoursome, with just a hint of bitterness from the dark chocolate sauce. He swallowed and licked at his lips for any remaining chocolate.

Crowley then said breezily, “That’s the thing about temptation. We can only resist it for so long, before we’re diving head first into the unknown.”

Aziraphale realised too late, that Crowley’s left hand was holding something. It looked like a -

_Click._

Then the plug gyrated between on and off repeatedly, which felt so wonderfully foul. It was all happening, from the commands of the remote, which was under Crowley’s control.

“Oh my-” Aziraphale said brokenly.

Crowley went on happily, “Temptation, makes us foolish. It makes us wild, wanton,” he paused, “wicked.”

“Crowley, please-” Aziraphale pleaded meekly.

The demon took no heed, “Everything else doesn’t matter, because when we feel good, we just want to do it.” Crowley flashed him a smile, “Don’t we, Aziraphale?”

Aziraphale gritted his teeth. His inner angel gathered strength and refused to give the demon a response.

He still had some dignity.

Crowley already knew his answer, but was slightly perturbed when he didn’t reply. The demon scrunched up his nose and -

 _Click._ _Click._

Dignity be damned!

Aziraphale thumped the table with his fist, as the thing quaked on and off uncontrollably. It bumped at his prostate exquisitely, but he needed more.

Not even his pants could supply him with the motivation he needed. Just a bit of pressure or the stroke of his hand and he would come.

His prick was now his main priority.

However, when the angel moved to alleviate his problem, Crowley moved as fast as lightening. He snapped his fingers, making the desert disappear and then he was grasping for Aziraphale.

“Oh no you don’t!” Crowley snarled at him.

The demon covered Aziraphale’s hands, with his own stronger ones and trapped him into place. The remote was tossed carelessly into the middle of the table.

The vibration thundered on and the angel moaned.

“Dear...” Aziraphale complained, but the demon shushed him.

“Now, where was I?” Crowley said pensively, “Ahhh yessss. Temptation.”

Aziraphale groaned and tried to struggle. The demon, however, held him firmly and kept talking.

“It’s an awful distraction, if you ask me. I mean just look at you, angel.” Crowley let out a short laugh, “Even after we talked about tonight, leaving you with your new toy and all its instructions, for a week” The demon then whispered hungrily at him, “you still didn’t know what it could do, did you?”

Aziraphale went still and stared.

Crowley then leaned in and said quietly, “Which would be ssssssoooo hot if I’m right.”

The angel couldn’t move. Couldn’t speak. He was completely powerless at his words.

Everything he said was true. He had no idea the the butt plug could vibrate and pleasure him in such a way.

Love had clouded his mind and lust had taken over. Completely distracting him.

He should feel shame, but he can’t. All he could think about was Crowley and the toy he was controlling.

The silence lingered. The only sound was the indecent buzzing coming from the angels posterior. Crowley didn’t seem to notice, as he watched Aziraphale tensely.

Instead of replying, the angel’s mouth formed a tight stubborn line. Crowley understood though and he threw back his head with a victorious holler.

“Fuck!” Crowley blasphemed deliriously and then he was looking back at his angel, “I thought you knew? We even talked about it-”

“I can explain!” Aziraphale said hurriedly.

Crowley didn’t hear him and continued,  
“Usually the words, ‘vibrating’ and ‘remote controlled butt plug’ catches most peoples attention.”

Aziraphale walls clenched harder. The thing unrelenting in its pleasurable torment. His erection strained in its confinements and was leaking pre-come frantically.

It still wasn’t enough. Aziraphale wanted to scream.

He heard Crowley chuckling cruelly, “Do you even know what we’re doing? What I’ve had planned all along?”

Aziraphale wailed, “Crowley, I’m begging you-”

The demon cut him off, “If you had wanted me to stop, you’d have said so earlier, but your enjoying thissss.” He trailed off erotically, “You like thissss. I can tell. I’m the king of temptation, angel. I know you want this.”

The angel mewled at his statement and scrabbled at Crowley’s hands. The demon reacted by messaging his palms dotingly and Aziraphale was shaking with want.

“You remember our safeword?” Crowley asked him.

Aziraphale nodded frantically, “Armageddon.”

Crowley smirked, “Good.”

Then the demon was raising their hands and pulling them together. Crowley now gripped Aziraphale’s hands into one, vice like hold and then he was reaching out.

He reattained the remote. Aziraphale’s eyes widened.

“Let’s see what the other settings are, eh?” Crowley said cheerfully.

_Click._

The toy reverted to its earlier, duller vibration and then it started to gradually mount in its quaking. When the things movement neared unbearable, it resorted back to the beginning and started the process again.

Aziraphale felt his body move in time with it’s motion. His arse grounded the chair in long, hard strokes and then he was thrusting up in a complete frenzy.

The angel had never felt this hard before. His whole body begged to be touched, but Crowley was holding him back.

What did Crowley have in mind for tonight?

When his demon had talked about his fantasy, he’d only mentioned that he wanted the angel to wear the plug, while they had dinner. It seemed easy enough.

Now though, as it turns out, he wanted to control the toy at the same time. This meant an entirely different fantasy.

Aziraphale’s hips stopped abruptly. He looked up at Crowley and saw a smile spreading on the demons face.

The implication had finally set in.

The angel tried to yank his hands away, but Crowley, as he feared, held him securely in his one hand. Aziraphale gasped.

Crowley wanted him to come untouched.

It was something the angel had never done before. Something he was sure he was incapable of, but Crowley seemed determined to make it happen.

Crowley was now grinning fiendishly, as he saw the understanding in his angel’s eyes. He then pointed the remote at Aziraphale and -

_Click._

“Bugger...” Aziraphale murmured.

Crowley hummed happily and pulled his angels hands towards his face. He kissed Aziraphale’s knuckles passionately, while his other hand made a show of circling the remotes buttons.

It was a somewhat menacing gesture. Azirphale watched in both terror and utter desire.

Aziraphale started to babble, “Crowley? Dear? Let’s be reasonable about this.”

Crowley flicked out his forked tongue along his angel’s wrist, “I’m listening.”

Aziraphale moaned, “Please, darling. You know I can’t. We’ve tried. I don’t think angels can-”

“Rubbish!” Crowley refuted, “You can come. You just require a little more encouragement.”

_Click._

“Nnnnn!” Aziraphale sounded pathetically.

“I had this one specially made, you know.” Crowley then informed him, “Fifty modes this things got. Think you can try them all?”

Aziraphale panted, “Show a little mercy, demon-”

“Tsssssss! Fuck me, you know how to get me hard.” Crowley remarked sensually and then looked quizzical, “Which do you prefer? This one?”

_Click._

“Oooffff!” Aziraphale slumped forward and saw stars.

“Or this one?”

_Click._

Azirphale stamped his feet and thrashed his head from side to side, “Ohhhh, the first one! The first one! You vile serpent!”

Crowley nodded thoughtfully, “Hmm, I thought you might.”

_Click._

“Uhhh...” Aziraphale groaned and his wings materialised.

Aziraphale glared at them. He could feel his angelic energy shinning off his skin, while his wings craved to take flight.

His angelic side, hardly ever made an appearance, when they were having sex. However, Crowley always liked it when it did.

An angel and a demon together, was still a turn on for him. Crowley was already marvelling the sight greedily.

Well if that’s what he wanted...

Aziraphale started to flap and beat his powerful wings towards Crowley. He hoped that his effort would force the demon to let go.

Crowley, though shocked, clung on to Aziraphale mightily. His clothes and face fluttered comically at the strong winds, like he was in a wind tunnel.

Crowley’s smile was undeniable, as he struggled to raise his hand and -

_Click._

Aziraphale grunted and his wings suddenly stopped. Crowley flopped back into his chair and giggled.

Then the mirth left his expression, as the angel’s energy began to expand, towards Crowley. He thought it was going to burn him, but found it to be pleasantly warm, like stepping into a bath.

“I want you so badly.” Crowley then said heatedly.

“Well then touch me, you bast-” Aziraphale stopped himself and gave polite cough instead, “Let me hold you, dear. Let me kiss you. You can have me. I’ll let you do whatever you want, I swear!”

Crowley clucked his tongue, “What I want, is for you to come like this.”

Azirphale sobbed, “It’s not enough! I need...I need more-”

_Click._

“Ahhhaa!” Aziraphale exclaimed with a laugh.

Crowley’s hands were no longer holding onto Aziraphale, because the angel was clinging onto him for dear life. Crowley was enjoying the sight immensely.

“That better?” Crowley whispered.

Aziraphale laughed, like the tinkling of tiny bells, “Yes! Yes! So good...”

Crowley twerked his lips, “You enjoying yourself then?”

The angel wanted to nod, but his prick still denied him release. The plug was trying its best, but it just wouldn’t work.

It was like he was wearing some celestial cock ring, which was haltering his orgasm. His angelic nature just wouldn’t allow him to let go.

Aziraphale shook his head, “I can’t, Crowley. It just doesn’t want to come.”

Crowley snorted, “I beg to differ!”

_Click._

Aziraphale shrieked, “It won’t come then!”

Crowley considered Aziraphale and then examined the remote, “Let’s try this one.”

_Click. _Click._ _Click.__

Aziraphale keened, “That’s it! That’s it!”

“Oh you like that one? That’s one of my favourites too.” Crowley said idly, “Isn’t it amazing, what these humans can do.”

Aziraphale’s arse gave a flutter and his wings beat the air ineffectively. His cock was bordering on hurting, but he didn’t care.

He was loving every minute of this.

He loved what the toy was doing to him. He worshiped Crowley for controlling his pleasure. He adored his demon for wanting him to come from the plug alone.

He didn’t care if he couldn’t come. He’d take all his ministrations, because he felt so blessed good.

“Yes, its amazing.” Aziraphale said affectionately, “You’re amazing.”

Crowley felt his angel’s aura emanating his enjoyment and he smiled, “What do you need, angel? How can I help you?”

Aziraphale whimpered weakly, “Kiss me...”

Without a word, Crowley stooped over the table and awkwardly plundered the angel’s lips. Aziraphale sighed and allowed the demon to claim his mouth.

_Click._

Aziraphale yelped into Crowley’s lips and the demon smiled. He thrusted his tongue in amorously and the angel groaned.

_Click._

Aziraphale grasped onto Crowley’s shoulders and shuddered. He licked his way into Crowley’s mouth urgently.

The demon moaned.

_Click._

Aziraphale paused. He felt something in his prick...could it be?

_Click._

Aziraphale jerked away from the kiss, “Go back! Go back!”

Crowley tilted his head.

_Click._

Aziraphale howled, “Yes! Oh sweet divinity that’s magnificent...”

Crowley hissed supportively, “Yessss! That's it, angel. You can do it. Let go. Let you’re gorgeous vessel take what it wants.”

Aziraphale yelled ferociously, his angelic energy mounting, “Crowley!”

Crowley panted, feeling his energy envelop him further, “I’m here. I’m here, angel. Fuck, you look stunning like this.” Crowley praised, “You’re breathtaking. You’re the definition of temptation, Aziraphale. I’ve wanted you like this for so long. Please, come for me.”

Aziraphale felt his balls tighten and his pending climax was finally beginning to happen. One more push and he’d be coming.

Aziraphale looked into his demons eyes and said passionately, “I love you.”

“I love you more,” Crowley knew what needed to be said, “wicked angel.”

Aziraphale roared long and high. He came.

The angels celestial power was unleashed, like a tsunami and it physically knocked the table, the demon and a book case over (which had been bolted down in the room behind Crowley).

Aziraphale collapsed onto the floor. His chest was raising and falling quickly. His wings and body twitched from the force of his climax.

It was the hardest he’d ever come. It was most spectacular thing he’d ever experienced.

Crowley then crawled over to him and lay beside him. He hugged him close and the angel shivered in his arms.

He layered kisses all over his angel’s face and flooded his love towards him. Aziraphale felt it and he was renewed by it.

Crowley stroked the angel’s curly hair and commended, “You’re incredible.”

Aziraphale smiled feeling a bit tender, “I should be praising you. You were wonderful, dear.” He kissed the demons nose and then asked, “Do you need me to-”

Crowley shook his head and guided Aziraphale’s hand to a large wet patch on his pants, “Already taken care of.”

“Wish I could do that.” Aziraphale mumbled.

“I don’t.” Crowley grumbled back, “I’d rather watch you come like that. Its waaaay more fun.”

Aziraphale huffed a laugh, “I didn’t think I could ever...”

“You’re capable of more than you realise, angel.” Crowley whispered lovingly.

Aziraphale sighed contentedly and snuggled closer. Then he remembered something and used the last of his energy to look at Crowley.

“Dear?” Aziraphale said quietly.

Crowley hummed and his eyes already half closed, intent on sleeping on the kitchen floor with Aziraphale.

The angel pecked his cheek, “Would you mind awfully if you turned off my toy now?”

Crowley’s eyes shot open, “Ssssshit! Sorry, angel.”

The demon scrabbled into his pocket and pulled out the remote. He then paused reflectively. Aziraphale watched with a bit of alarm.

“What?” Aziraphale said anxiously.

Crowley then offered him the remote, “Do you want to have it?”

Aziraphale looked down at the remote. He was tempted. So very very tempted to take it, but his love for Crowley stronger.

Aziraphale lifted his hand and curled his fingers back around it. Crowley’s face lit up.

“You keep it, dear. We could-” Aziraphale licked his lips, “try it again sometime.”

“Yeah.” Crowley grinned and hugged his angel tighter, “Sometime.”

_Click._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for all your lovely comments below!!
> 
> Truly means the world to me <3


	4. Devilishly Devine

“What did you say, angel?”

“It...It doesn’t matter, dear.”

Crowley regarded Aziraphale thoughtfully, “Must have mattered a bit-”

“Well I’m not in the mind of repeating myself!” Aziraphale squeaked back defensively.

The angel then turned away and tried to hide the fierce flush on his cheeks. Of course Crowley had heard him. They were sat right next to each other, so you couldn’t help but listen to him.

Plus he was a demon.

He could be sat on the roof and still catch what Aziraphale had just said to him. What Crowley was having trouble with, was _believing_ what the angel had just said.

The last time they had sat on this sofa, Crowley had confessed to a fantasy he’d been having. Well a dream really. He wanted to show Aziraphale his sex toys.

Like Aziraphale with his books, Crowley was quite proud of his little collection.

He owned prototypes for the original dildo, signed blue prints for the up-and-coming vibrator, possessed the very first BDSM kit (given to him by one Mrs. Harris, who very kindly added her feather duster) and of course a library of porn stars and celebrity sex tapes. He also owned some new sex toys on the market, which he enjoyed playing with from time to time.

Yes, Crowley was very pleased with his collection, but to show it to Aziraphale was daunting. He feared it would scare his angel away, but it didn’t. It really didn’t.

If anything, it opened up a door to endless possibilities. ‘The Butt Plug Dinner Date’, was a particularly fond memory of his now. That was about two weeks ago and it still sent a shiver down Crowley’s spine.

To make an angel come untouched was quite something. He really ought to have had a medal or something...

Now however, it was not Crowley admitting his desires on the sofa, but Aziraphale revealing his. It wasn’t much of a request and so the demon was certainly up for it.

However, it seemed the angel had become embarrassed and they were left in a dense silence. The soundless atmosphere, lasted for what felt like an eternity. (It had in fact lasted for about a minute and a half.)

It was the demon who spoke first, as he boldly restated what Aziraphale wanted, “You’d like me to wear the butt plug?”

Aziraphale sighed and began to blither, “Well, it was just a passing thought. A silly idea really. You don’t have to do anything. We can just forget what I said and - Hmmfff!”

Crowley cut him by giving him a smouldering kiss. It was the kind of scorching snog, that was nearly as hot as the fires of hell, but left no sign of burns afterwards.

Unless you counted the embers of lust, which could be seen by the fiery blush, running down Aziraphale’s neck. He looked positively debauched, with his puffy red lips, panting chest and his sheepish wanton gaze looking up at him.

Crowley grinned smugly at a job well done.

“What a devilishly divine suggestion, angel.” Crowley said in a deep thick voice, “When shall we do it?”


	5. Level Sixteen

Crowley was used to wearing butt plugs. It was second nature to him at this point. He just laid down, slipped it in and he was ready to go.

He had no issues wearing one while walking, sitting down or even driving for that matter. Although the rumble of his Bentley engine, going at ninety miles an hour, still got his cock to quiver in his silk boxers.

The angel’s fantasy, for tonight was a little vague. All he got from Aziraphale, was that he wanted him to wear the toy and learn how to use it. Piece of cake!

He was also told to arrive at eight. It was currently six o’clock. Truth be told, he was bloody excited!

It wasn’t unusual for Aziraphale to take charge and for Crowley to be a begging bundle of nerves, but this was different. His angel wanted to master the toy’s controls and memorise the ones that got Crowley off.

Of course, Crowley knew all the modes by heart and the exact levels, which made him a screaming mess...But Aziraphale didn’t. He was going to explore that with him.

Crowley shivered at the prospects and stepped out of the car. He swaggered up to the bookshop door and tapped it softly. Not two seconds went by, before Aziraphale was answering it. He was evidently just as eager as Crowley was.

The demon smiled gallantly, “Evening, angel.”

“Hello, dear.” Aziraphale smirked a bit too courteously, “A little early, aren’t we?”

Crowley narrowed his eyes. A smug angel? Well, this simply wouldn’t do...

The demon then snaked his way, in between the gap of the doorway and where Aziraphale was stood. Their chests lightly brushed against one another and the angels eyes fluttered.

Crowley held his stance, as he brought his head close to his and said lowly, “I thought you liked it when I come early?”

Aziraphale giggled bashfully, “Well, you know, I think I - uh -” The angel then coughed and said more assertively, “I would much rather you come when you’re told.”

Crowley reeled back, shocked by the comment. Was his angel seriously suggesting what he thought he was?

He removed his shades and surveyed Aziraphale more throughly. However, the angel didn’t bat an eye and kept his determined gaze on Crowley. The demon knew he meant every word, which made his knees a bit weak.

Crowley raised his brows in delight, “Yeah?”

Aziraphale nodded and added quietly, “And if you’re going to keep your demon facade up, then be my guest.” The angel paused to wet his lips, “It’ll be all the more satisfying when I break it.”

And there it was. The unspoken desire. Aziraphale’s hidden fantasy. Yes, he had wanted him to wear the toy, but there was more to it than that now.

He wanted to break Crowley. No, he wanted to break his demon composure.

Normally, Crowley only acted as a cheeky demon, to hide his insecurities. In reality, he was sensitive, caring and down right human at times. He was very un-demon by nature, which was why he hid behind a layer of sarcastic humour.

Although, Aziraphale loved both sides of him, he was positively smitten, whenever he ripped off his mask and saw his true self. Tonight, he was asking for the cocky, uptight demon bastard to play, so he could render him into a begging, tongue twisted, mess.

Not only that, but Aziraphale wanted him to come when he was told. Crowley was quite good at reigning in his needs, but he was sure the angel was going to give him a run for his money.

The whole idea was ssssssooooo beautifully bad, that he could feel himself harden and his hole tingle around the plug, just thinking about it.

Crowley didn’t let it his excitement show, however, as he said neutrally, “Well, if that’s what you want.”

Aziraphale beamed, “Really? You’d-”

“Yessssss...” He then bent down and gave his angel a kiss.

It was a soft press of lips, an assurance to Aziraphale that he was alright with it. The angel seemed to relax significantly from it and he sighed into his lips.

Before he got carried away, Crowley pulled back and sauntered into the room. He then leaned against one of the book cases, in a pose he hoped appeared casual.

“Right then,” Crowley said swiftly, “what’s for dinner?”

“Actually,” Aziraphale mumbled hurriedly, as he slammed the door, “I thought we might skip dinner tonight.”

The demon then watched Aziraphale walk towards him. He was strolling in the same manner he always did, like he was ambling through St. James’ Park. The difference was that his eyes were fixed on Crowley.

They had a goal. An urgency behind them. It was a look of pure, unquestionable desire. His pace was unfaltering and so certain, of where he wanted to be.

Aziraphale wanted Crowley and he was going to have him now! His prick twitched at that and he could feel himself clench around the toy yearningly.

Crowley gulped audibly, “Wasn’t really hungry anyway.”

Then Aziraphale was right there. Inches from his face. A breath away from kissing him. However, instead of diving in and doing just that, Aziraphale was dragging Crowley by the lapels towards his back room.

Crowley couldn’t help exclaiming, “Fuck, you are eager!”

“Been thinking about you all day.” Aziraphale admitted fiercely, “About last time. About tonight.”

Then Aziraphale was attacking his lips hard, which Crowley tried to return. His tongue and mouth were literally battling with the angels, but he had lost the second their lips touched.

Aziraphale was being so...ruthless.

Crowley made a guttural groan at the idea and fisted a hand into Aziraphale’s hair. The angel moaned deeply and Crowley smirked into the kiss.

Then Crowley was carelessly tossed into an armchair. It was Aziraphale’s favoured reading chair. He’d sit there and happily read for hours. Secretly, Crowley had always wanted to fuck Aziraphale in the chair, but never got the chance to.

It would seem his dream was finally being fulfilled.

Aziraphale then perched himself on the edge of a coffee table. It was directly in front of the demon, which offered him the perfect view of his long slender form.

Crowley inhaled sharply. To be studied by an angel, shouldn’t be a turn on, but it was. It truly was.

Aziraphale then leaned forward and delicately placed his hands on the top of Crowley’s knees. His breath quickened, as he waited for the angels next move. He didn’t need to wait long.

Slowly, Aziraphale’s hands were sliding up Crowley’s thighs and were gently easing them apart. Crowley bit the inside of his cheek and held back a moan, as his angel’s palms were aimed for his concealed hard on.

However, when Aziraphale’s hands were about to meet their destination, they changed course and headed for the demon’s hands. Crowley frowned, as they were plucked and repositioned onto the armrest.

Aziraphale met his yellow eyes heatedly, “Think you can keep your hands to yourself?”

Crowley blinked and gave him a small nod. He then summarised his rules for tonight in his head:

1) No touching himself.  
2) Only come when Aziraphale said so.  
3) Be a demon bastard.

He grinned toothily. The last one he could achieve easily...

Crowley got into character and sneered, “Better than you can, angel.”

Aziraphale snorted and waved his hand decidedly. Suddenly, all the demon’s clothes vanished and he was left without a stitch on him.

He hissed, as the cool air met his skin and the demon’s erection was freed. Aziraphale’s eyes greedily examined every inch of him and Crowley’s cock jerked from the attention.

Then Aziraphale was reaching into his pocket and Crowley knew what was about to come next. His hole shuddered in anticipation.

Aziraphale held the remote in his hand and asked sweetly, “Ready?”

Crowley remembered to stay in character, as he lifted his chin in challenge, “Do your worse.”

Aziraphale smiled and replied in a honeyed tone, “Oh, I intend to.”

_Click._

The butt plug began to vibrate at a gentle pace. It was the first setting and didn’t inspire much in the way of stimulation. Not in Crowley’s case anyway.

He sniffed, “Is that all you’ve got? Thought you’d skip the first ten at least.”

Aziraphale hummed thoughtfully, “Hmm, I could...”

_Click._

The toy then gyrated a little faster and nudged his prostate more encouragingly. It still wasn’t that much more thrilling than the first one, but Crowley sighed all the same.

“But where would be the fun in that?” Aziraphale then finished coyly.

Crowley rolled his eyes and drummed his fingers in mock boredom, “Not much.”

Aziraphale glowered at him and then -

_Click._

Crowley shivered, “Hmm, that’ssss more like it.”

“That’s level three, dear.” Aziraphale informed helpfully, “Do you know what the next one is?”

“Yeah, the on and off ones.” Crowley laughed, “From memory, I believe you’re reaction was, ‘oh my!’” Crowley used a high pitched needy voice, to tease his angel.

It worked, as Aziraphale bristled, “I do NOT sound like that!”

Crowley tutted, “You do a bit.”

The angel then pointed the remote at him menacingly, “Well, lets see how you manage.”

_Click._

The plug responded and did exactly what Crowley said it would, but it didn’t stop his reaction in the least.

“Aziraphale!” Crowley groaned, “Come on, angel...I’m a demon, I can take a little more than that!”

The angel smiled cruelly, “I’m sure you can.”

_Click._

The toy vibrated on and off, much quicker now and Crowley rested his head on the back of the chair tensely. He was trying to think about anything else, other then the plug buzzing inside him.

He was failing terribly. He was only on level five and he was already losing control. His cock was hard, leaking and seeking relief. However, The demon, reigned in his needs and remained still.

If Aziraphale wanted him to come when he was told then he would. Crowley then scolded himself for not thinking to bring a cock ring. It would be far simpler if he had one...

Aziraphale brought him out of his musings, by saying, “I took you’re advice, dear.”

Crowley peered over amusedly, “Finally updating you’re wardrobe, angel?”

Aziraphale shot him a furious look, before pointing the remote and -

_Click._

Crowley grunted, before resettling and giving a mirthful chuckle, “Is that a no then?”

Aziraphale ignored him and continued, “You told me I should read the instructions.”

Crowley’s eyes shot open. Last time, when Aziraphale confessed to not looking at the instructions, Crowley had been a bit thankful for it. He had left them in there, purely to help his angel figure things out.

However, Aziraphale had been too lost, in his own needs to investigate properly. Now though, it would appear he had looked.

Crowley locked eyes with Aziraphale and the angel was already watching him, with a leer that was positively fiendish. Crowley shivered internally.

“Seems I could resist temptation long enough to take a gander at them.” Aziraphale said cheerfully.

Crowley panicked, “Oh, did you? Well, there was no need really-”

“Do you know what I found?” Aziraphale asked serenely.

Crowley swallowed, knowing damn well what the angel had found. Aziraphale didn’t wait for an answer, as he dipped his hand into his pocket again and procured the instructions. He unfurled them, like he was unveiling a lost scroll, and Crowley blushed.

Yes, he could remember the instructions very well indeed. It was after all, Crowley’s butt plug first and it had taken him a long time, to learn all the modes he liked.

Fifty settings wasn’t exactly easy to remember!

So, the highlighted levels he’d made on the instructions, were a reminder at the time. Now, however, they were Aziraphale’s tools for his destruction.

The pieces had finally fallen into place and Crowley knew what was happening. He locked eyes with him and Aziraphale’s smile sparked with mischief.

Crowley was completely fucked.

“Bollocks...” Crowley proclaimed at last.

“Eloquently put, dear.” Aziraphale then put on his reading glasses, “Now then, let’s see what’s on here.”

Crowley laughed nervously, “I-I wouldn’t bother with that old thing. I’ve changed a lot since then-”

“Level seven,” the angel then read aloud, “begins with a low rumbling sensation, which builds to a high, intense vibration.” Aziraphale brightened, “You’ve written, ‘Yippee, sure does!’”

Crowley grimaced in embarrassment, but then his eyes widened. Wasn’t that the next -

_Click._

Crowley whined pathetically.

“Oops...” The angel acted stunned, “Butter fingers.”

Crowley hips, which had been still the whole time, started to move. They thrusted up, when the vibration was unbearable and then pushed back, when the buzzing was too low. It did little to help him of course, but he couldn’t control them at this point.

His prostate was being jostled with wonderfully and his cock was eager to come. Crowley’s hand gripped the armrest firmly, as he held onto his composure and refused himself to climax.

Level seven was a very good setting. Aziraphale observed Crowley, with a wicked grin, that should never be seen on an angel.

Crowley panted, “Sssssssoooo, that’s your plan, is it? Gonna sit there and watch me all night, reading my notes and playing with the ones I like. You forget, Aziraphale, I’m an expert at these things. Especially at-”

_Click. _Click.__

“Fucking hell!” Crowley yelped.

“How interesting...Do you ‘shag hell’ often, dear?” Aziraphale sniggered.

Level nine was very similar to number seven, except the pace was much quicker. It started with the low buzzing and mounted to the highest vibration, in no time at all.

The stimulation was indescribable and his body ached for more. Crowley was moving much faster too, as he bucked and rubbed back desperately. His fingers had even started to claw at the armrest, which were leaving tiny tear marks along the fabric.

Aziraphale didn’t seem to mind, as he watched him in fascination. It made Crowley extremely aroused.

Crowley growled, “Kinky bastard.”

“Quite.” Then the angel was looking back at the instructions, “Tell me about level thirteen.”

Crowley gritted his teeth, “You can read. I’m not going to humiliate myse-”

“I don’t have to read at all.” Aziraphale interrupted, “I can make you tell me, exactly what’s written on here, because if you don’t,” the angel threatened, “I’ll muddle my way through all the other modes and skip your favourites.”

Crowley gasped, “You wouldn’t dare...”

“Try me.” Aziraphale hushed dangerously.

They both glared at one another. For a long time, neither partner were yielding in their demands and so they stared stonily at each other.

Eventually, Crowley’s cock was the one to break first, as it jerked hard.

“Fine!” Crowley snarled, “Level thirteen, quakes for three second bursts. I believe I wrote, ‘for a drawn out wank, use this.’”

“See?” Aziraphale smiled, “Wasn’t so difficult, was it?”

_Click. _Click. _Click.___

“That’s twelve!” Crowley shouted, “Not thirteen! Not thirteen!”

“I can count, dear.” Aziraphale said calmly.

“Then why on Earth have you-”

Aziraphale then stooped forward and closed his lips over the demon’s right nipple. Crowley’s breath hitched and he arched his back into the angel’s hot, wet mouth. His hands decided to leave the armrest and cradle Aziraphale’s soft hair instead.

Aziraphale’s mouth had distracted him enough, to forget about level twelve, which was a very uncomfortable setting for him. It abused his prostate irritably and his prick was never satisfied with the movement.

He was sure he’d made a note about it...

Then Aziraphale dragged his teeth along his tender nipple and swiped his tongue lustfully over it. He bit his lip, trying to hold back a moan, but then -

_Click._

“Ohhhh, thank fuck for that!” Crowley breathed out.

The affliction on his hole submitted and Crowley was able to concentrate. Level thirteen, was a very pleasurable setting and the longer, lower buzzes gave him time to damper his needs.

Aziraphale gave one last lick over his nub and then said wantonly, “I want you.”

“Then have me.” Crowley whispered temptingly back, spreading his legs a tad wider, “Take me, angel. Fuck me, right here.”

Aziraphale moaned and ducked his head back to his chest. He began to play with Crowley’s other nipple and he squirmed beneath him. He then scraped his fingers over Aziraphale’s scalp and the angel bit him lightly.

Aziraphale pulled away again, “Crowley I-”

Crowley didn’t wait to see what Aziraphale wanted, because he had dragged him up and was kissing him passionately. He tilted the angel’s head and manoeuvred his tongue sensually over his lips.

Aziraphale hummed in approval and opened his mouth partially for him. Crowley took the invitation and nipped at his lips appreciatively. Then he was plundering the angel’s mouth properly and using all his skills to -

_Click._

“Uhhhhh...” Crowley shuddered out deeply into the angel’s lips.

“Oh my dear.” Aziraphale was kissing his cheeks lovingly, “You make such wonderful sounds.”

_Click._

Crowley moaned, “Please, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale then swirled his tongue over Crowley’s earlobe and asked quietly, “Tell me about level sixteen.”

Crowley huffed out a breath, “Ssshit! I forgot about that one...”

Aziraphale had moved to suck at his neck, “One of our favourites, is it not?”

Crowley bucked up unexpected, but Aziraphale saw it coming and immediately put his hands on the demons thighs, which secured him into place. Then was back to kissing Crowley’s neck attentively and he writhed under him.

Aziraphale gave him a harder bite and Crowley remembered what he’d been asked.

“Level ssssixteen.” Crowley explained shakily, “Th-The base of the plug vibrates first and then it sssteadily works up to the top. Its supposed to - ohhh blimey! - feel like a cock thrusting in and out. Except it vibrates...”

Aziraphale had left Crowley’s neck and was studying him kindly. Crowley’s face was red with shame, but the way his angel was looking at him told him he was loved. It made his eyes prickle with tears.

“And what did you write?” Aziraphale then beseeched him silently.

Crowley then recalled the words that were there and realised why he was sad. He had owned the toy for a long time. It was way before Aziraphale and him were dating. So the words he’d written, stung him terribly now.

He gave a watery smile at Aziraphale and the tears spilled over, “I said, ‘I wish it was you.’”

“Oh, my sweet lovely Crowley.” Aziraphale’s heart ached, as he wiped away the tears, “You’ve wanted me for so long, haven’t you?”

Crowley nodded weakly and the angel went on warmly, “My dear, I have desired you since the day we first encountered. I have thought of no other being other than you. I love you, Crowley, until the end of time.”

Aziraphale then pecked his lips and Crowley sobbed against them. The angel shushed him gently and soothed a thumb over his cheek.

“Don’t worry.” Aziraphale then held up the remote and pointed it at him. “I won’t let you wait much longer.”

_Click._

Crowley threw back his head deliriously, “Yesssss! Feels sssssoooo good. Don’t stop! Don’t stop, please.”

Aziraphale then stood up and began to quickly unbuckle his belt, “I want to ride you.”

Crowley whimpered, “You can’t just say that, angel. I’m gonna come otherwise.”

Aziraphale reminded him, “Not until I say so.”

Crowley thumped his fist against the armrest, “Hurry up then, love.”

Aziraphale pushed down his pants, keeping his top off clothed and then turned around. He was was about sit on top of Crowley, but the demon stopped him with his hands.

Crowley’s palms were on Aziraphale’s cheeks and he was parting them slightly, to reveal the angel’s pucker. It quivered in the still air.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale said uncertainly, “What are you-”

Then the demon delved forward and his forked tongue was playing at Aziraphale’s hole erotically. The angel gasped and slumped forward to grasp at the coffee table.

“Oh, you vile serpent!” Aziraphale berated breathlessly, “You mustn’t-”

Crowley grunted harshly and lapped at him harder. Aziraphale moaned and pushed back on his tongue hopelessly. Then Crowley’s fingers were teasing him, at the same time, with frustratingly slow circles over his hole.

“Please...” Was all Aziraphale could manage to say.

It was enough.

Crowley’s fingers breeched him and began to prepare him quickly. They thrusted in and out of him wildly, with the occasional scissoring to help him along. It didn’t take long.

Aziraphale batted his hands away, “I’m ready. I need you. Now!”

Then Aziraphale took hold of Crowley’s cock, making him cry out at the touch and guided him to his opening. Crowley promptly gnawed at his fist desperately, trying to distract himself from the tight pleasurable hole.

The angel then gradually started to sit down and take more of him in.

Crowley keened, “Come on, angel. Just fuck me already!”

Then Aziraphale had him fully sheathed inside him. They paused. Both of them were panting at the intense feeling. Aziraphale felt deliciously full, while Crowley felt like he’d explode any second!

Then Aziraphale was moving. Not fast, like he was expecting, but leisurely. Like they had all the time in the world.

Crowley rested his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder, “Angel...”

_Click._

Crowley then wrapped his arms around Aziraphale in shock, “What are you-”

Then the angel was hoisting himself off Crowley again, before pushing back down. When he was inside him once more, Aziraphale lifted his hand and -

_Click._

And so it went on. Up and down.

_Click._

Up and down.

_Click._

Up and down.

 _C_ _lick._

Until they were finally in the forty’s, where the vibrations and movements were truly stupendous. Crowley felt triumphant for sticking out this long. It was exotic torture, but he knew he’d be satisfied soon.

He ought to be in the record books!

Aziraphale had started to jerk himself off, around the thirties and he wished he could help him out. However, if Crowley let go of the angel’s chest now, he would most definitely come.

The brush of Aziraphale’s waistcoat, against Crowley’s nipples wasn’t really helping, but he cared more about his angels needs. He wanted him to come first and feel his hole clench around him, but he couldn’t move.

So, Crowley used the next best thing. His words.

“You’re so handsome, love.” Crowley said solemnly, “Beautiful. You’re perfect, my angel. What did I do to desssserve you?”

Aziraphale stiffened above him and he knew he was close. Crowley kissed his neck encouragingly. Then the angel sat down harder than before and -

_Click._

Crowley panted, “That’s forty six, angel. Won’t you show me, how pretty you are when come?”

Aziraphale shuddered, as he lifted off him again, “I’m close.”

“You don’t have to tell me.” Crowley licked the back his ear, “I can feel how close you are. I can practically taste it.”

Aziraphale was back down again.

_Click._

“Ohhhh my dearest...” Aziraphale sobbed.

“It’s alright. Don’t worry about me. I’ll hold on for you. Just let go.” Crowley squeezed him tighter, “Let go my love.”

_Click._

Aziraphale came spectacularly.

He tossed his head back, wailed loudly and just kept coming. His hole, as predicted clenched hard around Crowley, but he found some unknown strength and held out.

Aziraphale finally relaxed and gasped for breath. His face was slack and tranquil in his afterglow, which made Crowley smile affectionately.

_Click._

Crowley went rigid, “You don’t have to-”

Azpiraphale then gripped his hands into his and kept his hips stock still. He then asked, “Tell me what fifty does.”

Crowley breathed in, “Its a - uh uh uh - a wild card. Random! Picks any level and does it for five seconds, before choosing something else.”

Aziraphale turned and looked him in the eyes, “Think it’ll do sixteen?”

Crowley shivered, “Only one way to find out.”

Aziraphale thumbed the button and then instructed him, “When it does go on sixteen, you may come.”

Crowley moaned and nodded.

_Click._

It was not sixteen. It was level one.

“Tssssss! No, please. Change! Damn you, change!”

It was useless shouting at it. Fifty did whatever it pleased. For five seconds, you became its bitch and you had to take whatever one it gave you. Right now, for another three seconds, it was staying on level one.

Azirphale rubbed at Crowley’s hands, “It’s alright. It’ll pass.”

“It won’t.” Crowley said hysterically, “It’ll never choose it.”

It changed. Level twelve.

“Sssssseeee?” Crowley hissed, “It wants me to suffer. Wantsss me to not come. It’s always done thisssss. It-

It changed again. Thirty two.

“It’s too much, angel!” Crowley shrieked, “I can’t hold out any longer.”

Crowley tried to squirm, but Aziraphale held him in place, “Give it time, dear.”

It changed once more. Fifteen.

“Ssssssoooo close.” Crowley thrashed and kicking his legs despairingly, “Say the words, Aziraphale. Give me permission to-”

It changed. Forty two.

Aziraphale kissed his furrowed brow, “Hold on for me. I know you can do it.”

“How much more, angel?” Crowley begged, “I can’t take much-”

It changed. Sixteen!

Crowley howled, “Halle-fucking-lujah!”

Then he came.

It was the hardest he’d ever come in his life. So much so, that he blacked out. He wasn’t sure how long he was out for, but when he came round, he was laying in bed.

Aziraphale was snuggled into his chest and soothing a hand over his ribs. Crowley tried to pry open his eyes, but found he was too exhausted to move anything.

He attempted to speak, but all he could mange was a meek, “Urghh...”

“Your awake then.” Aziraphale smirked, “You had me worried.”

Crowley found his voice and croaked out, “Sorry, didn’t mean to.”

Aziraphale kissed his chest, “It’s alright, just rest.”

Crowley sighed and then mumbled, “Did that really happen?”

Aziraphale chuckled, “I think so. It did feel like I was dreaming for a while.”

Crowley snorted and then said honestly, “That was the best. Best ever, angel.”

He could feel Aziraphale smiling into his skin, “Truly?”

Crowley managed to nod, “Definitely. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to sleep for a very long time...”

“Good idea.” Aziraphale nuzzled into him and they both drifted to sleep.

A week later, when Crowley awoke, he saw Aziraphale watching him and looking very worried. When Crowley asked what was wrong, the angel said that they should try one of his other toys.

Crowley grinned and loved him even more, for asking such a divine proposal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ❤️


End file.
